Justice League of America Vol 2 21
Wonder Woman and Superman introduce Batman to the newest addition to the Hall of Justice, a private meeting chamber in an inter-dimensional bubble exclusively for the three of them. The three of them discuss their current relationship with the League, and their future with it. They all agree that although none of them has the time to run the League properly full time, they do at least have the responsibility to oversee it and give it nudges in the proper direction even if they turn it over more to the other heroes with more free time. They discuss Black Canary's potential as a future leader, and the recent changes in Vixen's powers. Although Clark is the only one she has told (in confidence), Bruce had been able to guess and tells Diana while Clark keeps his word. Although at first Bruce criticizes Clark's keeping of such an important secret, Clark insists that as "Superman" he has to be a completely trustworthy person, and Bruce realizes that he's completely right, and apologizes to him. They also discuss possible new members for the group, including Ryan Choi, the new Atom. Elsewhere, in Baltimore, we're introduced to a relatively new villain, The Human Flame. The Human Flame robs a bank vault, worries about superheroes, and talks about his hatred for the last hero to put him away, the man who ruined his life, The Martian Manhunter. Upon stepping outside, he learns he received misinformation about local Police response time, and there are already not only several squad cars waiting for him outside, but flying in are Hawkgirl and Red Arrow. Although the Human Flame is able to torch off Hawkgirl's wings mid-flight, and set Red Arrow completely afire, then flee with a two-minute headstart, he still receives an embarrassing trashing at Arrow's hands, and Hawkgirl is still able to catch him on foot. However, as Hawkgirl is about to bring him in, the enigmatic Libra appears, throws her by the neck into the garbage and extends a hand to the Human Flame, asking him to join his new secret society. When asked what the group is for, Libra ambiguously responds "Anything you want. Anything at all." Libra introduces him to the rest of the group, who he has all also promised their heart's desires to, pulls the Human Flame aside, and promises him the power to take revenge against the Martian Manhunter. Back in the Hall, Red Arrow, Hawkgirl, Red Tornado and Firestorm discuss Libra, who they believe they have reason to fear, and the Human Flame, whom they do not. Later, presumably at Libra's behest, the Martian Manhunter, still on the Hell Planet after the events of Salvation Run, is sent a Boom Tube and journeys home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Mr. Polka-Dot Locations: * ** * , * , Items: * Libra's Scales * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * DC Comics' solicitation reads:Meet Libra and the Human Flame, two central villains in the upcoming FINAL CRISIS! Where'd the Human Flame come from, and who does he hate more than anything in the universe? As Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman assess the future of the Justice League, their days may be numbered. | Trivia = * This is The Human Flame's second appearance since his first one in Detective Comics #274 (1959). * "the issue number is formally appropriate: the last time there was a JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA #21, back in 1963, it was the very first "Crisis"!"Final Crisis Annotations | Recommended = | Links = }}